


Star-Crossed

by red_ace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Star-crossed, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_ace/pseuds/red_ace





	Star-Crossed

Eridan had been staring off into space for a while now, which had Sollux worried. He lightly set a hand on his shoulder. "ED. What's wrong?" His lispy voice being worse then usual. It was something that would happen when he was like this.

Eridan blinked and turned to him. "Nothin' Sol. Just thinkin'" Oh what a lie that was.

"Did you forget I was hear dickface?" Even though they were friends now, he'd still refer to him with past nicknames occasionally.

"No. I was just caught in my train of thought. Sorry." He sighed. He then pretended to have a message on his phone. "Shit. I havve to go noww. I'll talk to you later." Before Sollux could say anything he was off.

Eridan sighed softly to himself as he slowed. "Damn it!" Today was supposed to be the day he told him about his feelings. But no, the demon that hung on his shoulders kept whispering all the things that could and would go wrong. He kicked the dirt from beneath him, growling. "Fuckin' depression."

After a bit of walking he finally made it home. No one was around like usual. His dad was probably sailing like always and his brother Cronus.... Actually he had no idea what he did. Maybe go and flirt with people?

He treaded up the stairs to his bedroom. Quickly he got the door open and fell down on his bed. Still being angered at himself, he sat up. He punched himself in between the ribs. One.... Two... Three... Each punch was for everything he did wrong today. Spilling his coffee all over Terezi, yelling at Feferi for things in the past, and dropping a customers food at his shitty job.

'What about Sollux?' The voices echoed in his mind. He didn't forget, he actually had something special planned. Just for that.

Picking up the pocket knife he kept in his bedside drawer, he started working away at his wrists. It was dull, which meant he really had to give it pressure. He smiled as the red liquid dripped down. Beautiful.

He didn't realize he was going too deep, being too entranced by the blood. As the wounds started to burn, he was brought back to reality. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. No... He never got to tell him...

He had cut a main vein open. 'You idiot. You mistake. Look what you did. At least people will be happier.' The voices snarled and giggled at him.

Begging for the blood to stop as he thought it would listen, he sobbed. His vision began to blur and he grew tireder. 'Such a mistake.'With that final word, he fell unconscious.

Feferi had been holding Sollux up for a while now. "Feferi. I have to go. I'm anxious about ED." He sighed. This girl was ridiculous.

"Come on. Forget aboat that retard." Sollux shoved her. Fuck it. He didn't care about this spoiled little fish bitch.

"ED was right about you, asshole. I'm actually sad I dated you." With that he stormed away. He saw Eridan's door wide open and ran toward it. He let himself in and called up the stairs. "ED?" No answer. He walked up them and stopped at his door. "Eridan. Are you okay?" Nothing.

Pushing the door open he froze. He saw red. All over Eridan's wrist and bedding, knife loosly clenched in his hand. He slowly walked over to him and checked to see if he was alive.

Tears began to fall on Eridan's lifeless body like raindrops. "God damnit fishdick.... I loved you.."


End file.
